


Florida

by Moila



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moila/pseuds/Moila
Summary: Arthur really likes Florida, that's all there is to it. Contains suggestive themes.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arthur REALLY likes Florida.  
It was nice and hot. While he was used to the cold foggy skies of London, Alfred’s Florida was well worth the trip. It was also humid. He was used to that, though. He just loved going down to Florida.  
Late one night, when he and Alfred were having a “sleepover” he told him this and the reaction was one that he will never forget.  
“Alfred?”  
“Mhmm?”  
“I really like your Florida”  
“JESUS!! Artie, ya can’t just say that out of the blue!!!!!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Welp, I have no idea what I just did. And it sucks, I am sorry.


End file.
